


Passion Over Comes Them

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Don't sit under the Apple Tree with anyone but me [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Great Depression, pre-WWII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Angie get caught up in each other in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion Over Comes Them

Moaning softly at the feel of the lips against her neck. Gripping the waist tighter pulling the body even tighter against her front. “More. Much more. Never stop.” She managed to get across her lips before a groan once more took over her throat.

 

The lips kiss forward as she felt the pressure on her pressure point in the center of her throat. “I love you.” She whimpered out. She felt the teeth against her throat, and then a tongue lightly licking the bite mark. Feeling the lips move up ward towards her damp chin. Fingers running between her breasts. She hated that there was material keeping the fingers from meeting her bare skin.

 

Closing her eyes at the sensation of the lips moving to the tip of her chin. She blinding tossed her head back against the brick wall. She tired to keep her moans and whimpers soft. Knowing that they mustn't get caught. That this would end if they got caught. But by God what this being was doing to her was simply driving her crazy. She wanted to shout to the entire world her love for this being. She wanted to tell the entire world that this being was her soul mate. That she existence because of this person being alive, and on the planet earth.

 

But she knew that she needed to protect her soul. That the world wasn't ready to understand the pure love that they have for one another. She forced down the scream that wanted to burst out of her chest. Her eyes squeezed tighter.

 

She felt warm breath first on one eye; then the other. “Hey hey. It's going to be all right.” Her breath hitched as she felt the tears roll down her cheeks. She felt soft but firm hands on her face. She blindly leaned forward, and laid her head against the firm but gentle shoulder. She nuzzled into the smooth neck.

 

“I'm so sorry English that I put you in this state.” Angie's words hit her ear. “You just looked so beautiful tonight; that I couldn't control myself. I had to worship you out in the open. I couldn't wait till we got to where it would be more private.” Her arms tighten around her lovers body.

 

“I'm sorry that I allowed my emotions to get the better of me.” She whispered. “I wanted to shout my love at the top of my voice. For the world to know how much I love you.” Peggy gently pulled away. Her hands leave Angie's waist; and cup her cheeks. “I want the world to know how much I worship you. How you are my soul. That without you I'm nothing.”

 

“I want that too.” Angie softly say.

 

“But then I realized that the world would shun you. The world would hurt you. The world would destroy you. Because of my love for you.” Tears rolled down her cheeks. “I'm so sorry Angie.” She whimpered. “I'm so sorry that I'm the cause of you never to have a happy and safe life. That you can't proudly take your lover's hand in public. That you can't snuggle into your love in public. That you can't share your love to the world. That you have to live in the dark.”

 

“I don't live in the dark.” Angie moved closer to the taller girl. “I don't live in the dark.” Her blue green eyes begged Peggy to believe her.

 

Peggy's brown eyes search Angie's blue green ones. Past the surface level. Deep down into her very soul. She found that her soul was speaking the truth. “I love you.” She whispered as she lowered her head to meet Angie's waiting lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to flashback a few years into the girls past. Peggy is twenty and Angie is eighteen.


End file.
